


ART- If I Show You the Roses, Will You Follow?

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: I am very much enjoying the Fanfic: If I Show You the Roses,Will You Follow?  Written by Ghostwriter98. As a show of appreciation, I have created some art as a gift for Ghostwriter98.





	1. Bachelor Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostwriter98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I Show You the Roses Will You Follow?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569612) by [Ghostwriter98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter98/pseuds/Ghostwriter98). 



ART Piece One of Four

  
I wanted a fairytale stained glass look and I think it happened. 


	2. The Bachelor Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece Two

Piece Two of Four

This one I am not as happy with. Something about it refuses to work for me. But I still think its a pretty good piece.

The Better Version:  


	3. Hannibal and Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece Three

Piece Three of Four.

This one has a pamphlet or flyer feel to it which I like. Graphic design is a favorite art of mine and I like how this piece shows a magazine style to it. I think.

You can find me and some of my Art at LJ and at Deviant Art when I am not hanging out here at AO3 gluttoning on my favorite fandoms, reading away my days... 


	4. Shadows and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece Four

version2   version3 

I basically drew this then found some blood splatter jpgs then worked it in MS Paint

 

This is Hannibal and his Wendigo Shadow

version1This is the Plain version, no blood, Will and Shadow of Wendigo "Hannibal"

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Shadows and Blood Splatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece Five

put both together and ta - da !

Piece Five  wendigo Hannibal and Blood


	6. Stags and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece 6 of 6

I call this Piece Six, with dogs and stags and bloody roses

Version 2  


End file.
